Lick
by taitofan
Summary: Kankurou wonders exactly how much like a dog Kiba really is...


Lick

by Taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and lime

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I have tons of manga, posters, and figurines!

Authors Note: This isn't my fault, really it isn't. I saw a picture if Kiba, and… Kami-sama, I couldn't help it! Ah, yeah, so if you don't get this, just look at the title, the clues in the story, and the very last line. It has something to do with a particular feat dogs can accomplish. If you know nothing of dogs, you can email me and I'll tell you. _smiles_ I'll give you a hint too, if I had said what Kiba can do in plain words, I'd have had to up the rating. So, this is a total PWP, no doubts about it. As for the timeline, this takes place sometime in or right before the second half of Naruto, making Kiba about fifteen and Kankurou seventeen. So be warned, there are minor spoilers for later in the series.

Dedicated to the KanKiba community at Live Journal, puppetdog. Please join!

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 7-4-05

* * *

It took a lot to unnerve Kiba, it really did. Being a shinobi, and thus having seen many things in his young life, it took much more to faze him than it did a normal person. However, he'd have to admit, at that particular moment, his boyfriend was doing a pretty good job of doing just that. 

"Kankurou… What are you doing?" The puppeteer said nothing, instead continuing to stare at his younger lover. To say Kiba was more than a little confused at this strange behavior would have been a major understatement.

The silence that began was seriously beginning to scare the Inuzuka boy. What was going through the other male's mind? Was he secretly plotting Kiba's demise? Kiba didn't _think_ Kankurou wanted to kill him, quite the opposite actually, but why else would he be staring at him, utterly silent, for so long and with such intensity? Just as Kiba was about to say something, anything, to break the silence, Kankurou finally spoke up.

"Kiba," his face was twisted in bewilderment as he talked, "I want to ask you a question, but you can't get mad, all right?" Kiba blinked. He just wanted to ask a question? After all that staring, he wanted to _ask a question_? The younger boy repressed to urge to sigh as he nodded.

"Sure, ask away…" Kankurou's earlier puzzled face was replaced with a leering grin as he leaned over to whisper in Kiba's ear. The more Kankurou spoke, the larger Kiba's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. By the time the puppeteer pulled away, that same leer still present, poor Kiba thought his cheeks might just burn off, he was blushing so hard.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about, you pervert!" he screeched in a rather effeminate manner, that no one in their right mind would ever _dare_ point out. "What makes you think I could do that?" Kankurou shrugged, completely nonplussed by his lover's sheer volume. At least Kiba hadn't gotten mad… Now _that_ was terrifying.

"Dog's can do it. I've even _seen_ Akamaru do it. And since you're so much like a dog, I thought that maybe _you_ could do it too." Kiba ignored being called dog-like, as he knew it was true and fully agreed, but that didn't stop his blush _or_ his total embarrassment.

"Yeah, well, I'm not a dog! And, and…" Amazingly, he couldn't think of anything else to say, but luckily, or unluckily as one may see it, Kankurou was ready with another question.

"Have you ever tried to?" If Kiba's blush had been going away, it would have sprung back to his face at that question. But it hadn't, and instead his face got impossibly redder.

"No! Of course I haven't—"

"Why not?" At that, Kiba stopped screaming and became very quiet. It was a good question, why not? Sure, it was embarrassing, but then again, he'd been uncomfortable by a lot of the things he and Kankurou did back when they'd first started doing them. But at the current point in their relationship, Kiba no longer felt embarrassed by _anything_. Why should this be any different? It did sound fun after all… And it could certainly help when Kankurou had to go back to Suna…

"Kankurou?" he finally said after a few minutes of silence, his head hung down. Said jounin looked curiously at his boyfriend, wandering what he was thinking now.

"Yeah?" Kiba lifted his head, showing the large grin on his face.

"Wanna go see?" The leer was back, this time joined by an unmistakable look of lust.

"Sounds good to me." And with that, the two boys took off to Kiba's house, determined to carry out their experiment…

Some time later, Akamaru lay under a blanket in Kiba's closet, trying to block out the sounds from inside the room. He hated it when he got caught in the room before his human and his human's mate noticed he was there, and they started their mating process with the poor dog still present. But he did ponder one thing as he waited it out, his paws going over his ears as they got even _louder_…

When had Kiba learned to clean himself like Akamaru did?


End file.
